


Welwitschia

by ImpracticallyPractical



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Steve Rogers Biological Child, Harley Keener is a little shit, Jealousy, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Step-Brothers, Step-Dad Steve Rogers, Step-Dad Tony Stark, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpracticallyPractical/pseuds/ImpracticallyPractical
Summary: Harley just moved across the country to be with the father he never knew he had; Peter has been his dads entire world focus his whole life. When both the boy's fathers attempt to merge their families the transition can be anything but smooth.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Steve Rogers, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Very brief mentioning of corporal punishment  
> Non consensual kissing  
> Brief drug use (MDMA, Alcohol)

-7:15 AM- 

“Peach-”

“No. Im not goin’.” The pubecent angry voice yelled back, “I told you, I aint smart enough to go to Midtown and there’s no way im given no one a chance to rub it in my face.”

“Harley Keen Rogers im losing my patience here bud,” His father rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, leaning his head against his almost-fourteen year olds locked bedroom door. “I’m not letting you miss your first day. End of story. I’ll drag your butt kicking and screaming if you make me.” 

There was a tense moment of silence before the lock clicked, the door slowly creaking open to reveal his kids tear stained baby face - Steve immediately lost all resolve as his shoulders slumped at his son’s appearance. “Im sorry, kid. Tell you what, if we leave now we will still have time to swing by McDonald’s for breakfast?”

Harley smiled a bit at that, leaning his head into his dad’s chest as he sucked in a shuddery breath to compose himself, “Okay. If I'm right though i'm never going back. Deal?”

Steve smirked, pulling him in and rubbing his back, “Tell you what, i’ll think about it. Come on hop to it, I'll let you drive." Steve patted his sons back, grabbing his bag off the floor and leading him over to the door. 

-7:30 AM-

"Peter you better be dressed, school starts in fifteen minutes!" Happy yelled down the empty hallway. 

"I am! I cant find my headphones!" A young voice screamed back, "Everyone says you need headphones in highschool or you'll go nuts,"

"Jesus christ, kid." Happy stormed down the hallway, "it's your first day I highly doubt you'll have any free time to listen to music. Besides your dad has said at least a hundred times now that he doesnt like you sticking shit in your ears." Happy opened the 12 year olds door, scanning the strategic mess that was Tony Stark's son's bedroom. 

The head of fluffy brown hair poked out from the overflowing closet, "If I cant find them in five minutes then-"

"Then you'll be late. Cmon kid we have to leave now, itll be eight hours you'll be just fine." Peter rolled his eyes, stumbling out of the folded doors and picking his bag up off the handle. "You're cleaning your room when you get back home too,"

"Dads not even gonna be home tonight what does it matter," the adolescent muttered, pulling his shoes off the rack in front of the door and slipping them on.

"Because you live in that room kid, dont you want it to be clean? I'm sure you'll find your headphones if you do, too." Happy grabbed the keys to one of the less-luxury cars, twirling them around his index finger. "Its not as if he wont be home again, he'll be back tomorrow morning, kid. You'll have all day tomorrow with him and then-"

"And then we have dinner with his boyfriend, yes I know." Peter huffed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He sighed, rubbing his hands roughly over his face, "I'm sorry, I'm just- I'm just tense."

"I get it kid, you get your coping mechanisms from your dad. Let's go." The bodyguard who had suddenly found himself as the pre-teens nanny upon the kid starting kindergarten put his arm around his shoulder, keeping the kid from backtracking or getting distracted on their way out the door. 

-7:40 AM-

Harley slipped into the classroom, an ice coffee in one hand with his bag slung over his shoulder. He scanned the room, finding only three seats open, the freshman decided to sit towards the center right of the mass.

He slipped into the seat, taking in the posters on the walls and the bored and tired faces of kids who have had the luxury of sleeping until noon for the past 3 months. 'So this is highschool. Doesnt seem any different from the school back home," he thought to himself. 

Seconds before the final bell sounded a weirdly young, lanky kid stumbled through the door. Harley took in his appearance, immidiently deciding he didnt like the kid who was clearly years younger than the rest of them - marking him in his mind as an overachiever. The boy quickly scanned the faces of students, lighting up upon finding whoever he was looking for and making his path towards the empty seat at the front left of the room. 'Definatly an overachiever.' Harley rolled his eyes. 

"Okay class, my name is Mr. Sage and I will be your American history teacher this year. Anyone in this school will tell you that I don't take any nonsense and I expect that to be respected." The older male took the time to make eye contact with each student individually, most definalty an intimidation tactic. Harley found himself squaring his shoulders and staring back defiantly. "Now, I want to go around the room for everyone to introduce themselves." The whole classroom groaned, causing the teacher to squawk in outrage of the ignoring of his expectations seconds before.

"I'm Betty Brant, I um- I do debate and AceDeca, I'm on the yearbook committee too." A blond girl in the utmost front left of the room started the chain, looping a row back before coming to the young boy who nearly came in late.

"I'm Peter Stark," the boy sounded just about as young as he looked, taking on an anxious tone "I do robotics and AceDeca." 

'Oh great,' Harley leaned his head back, 'of course the kid would be on the robotics team, why wouldnt he be.'

"Flash Thomson. AceDeca and ultimate badass," a few kids laughed, Harley found his lip quirking. 

The girl to his right introduced herself and Harley found his palms sweating. 'Why is this always so stressful,'

"Harley Rogers," he found himself announcing steadily, praying to god that his voice didn't decide to crack. "I just moved here from Tennessee." A few kids granted him a warm smile - the little shit up front being one of them.

-9:50 AM- 

Peter strided into his AP chem class, taking an empty seat towards the back of the room with his friend following close behind. 

"I don't know, hes staying at his boyfriend's tonight I guess." Peter continued, "Its like I never even see him anymore, hes always busy with somthing." 

"At least hes finally branching out," Ned supplied, "I thought you liked Steve?"

"I do but his son just moved in with him. Him I haven't met before. With Steve moving in with us next month I'm sure hes probably bringing his own kid too. I'll just have to accept that I'll never see my dad again." He sighed dramatically.

Ned smirked, "C'mon dude you'll be fine. You know you're your dads top priority." He gently shoved his younger friend. 

"Logically yes, I know this." Peter responded curtly, "but part of me knows everything will be different and I hate it. I'm supposed to meet the kid on Saturday and I bet you anything I'll hate him." 

"Peter I mean it in the best way possible when I say that I genuinly dont think you're capable of hating someone," Ned gave him a pointed look, "I'm sure you'll get along great and you four will be one big happy family. Everyone always loves you."

Peter blushed, "Not everyone likes me, Ned. Besides what if my dad likes him more?" 

"You're too smart to be comparing yourself to other people dude. You're twelve years old as a freshman in highschool, youd probably have graduated by now if your dad would have let you." 

"Exactly, I'm twelve, let me be dramatic." Peter faked a pout, cracking a smile at Neds laugh. 

-12:30 PM-

Harley yawned, stretching his arms above his head and flexing his back as he stood up from his lunch table. The line had dissipated enough that he felt he could grab food now without much of a wait so he entered the canteen, taking in the smells of the food on the warmers laying along the perimeter of the octagonal room. He went up to a cooler, grabbing a chicken breast sandwich wrapped in saran wrap and a coke zero before taking his spot in line.

The boy felt eyes on him, looking around the room full of kids before his gaze landed on a boy around his age surrounded by four boys. He recognized two or three from his first period, including the initial boy in question. Upon their eyes locking the boy - Flash?- smiled and cut through the crowd on his trek towards him. 

"Hey, Roger's right?" He held his olive toned hand out to Harleys chest.

"Yeah," Harley responded cautiously, "Flash?"

The boy grinned, showing off his braces (although the boys teeth were already rather straight, he must be close to the end of his treatment), "Sure am. Listen, I saw you in first period and it looks like you could use some friends." He began, his initial group noticed the obvious pack-leaders absence and began their way to join them, "I'm having a party this weekend at my house, a little back-to-school thing. You interested?"

Harley felt himself smile, "Yeah, that sounds fun- ah shit I cant" his gaze dropped, "I forgot I'm meeting my dads uh-... Girlfriend on Saturday."

"Well surely it cant be taking the whole day up? The party doesn't start until seven anyway. You can stay the night too?" Flash suggested, offering a charismatic smile.

"I can ask?" Harleg rubbed the back of his neck, "here give me your number, I'll text you tonight when I find out." He whipped his phone out, handing it over to Flash. The bottom left of the screen was shattered, it being a few years past its prime. 

The boy took the phone and entered in his contact, confidently raising the phone to take a picture of himself for it before handing it back.

"Let me know dude. You seem cool, I'm sure we have a lot to offer eachother." Flash winked before wandering off, his cronies following close behind. 

Of course he felt bad about lying to this stranger as much as he wouldn't admit so. Hes only known his dad for like two years now, it's not his fault hes not exactly comfortable telling strangers that his dad is gay. It's understandable right? Just until he can plant his roots. 

Hell he hadnt even met the guy until his mom got sick - he doesnt owe him jack. 

Harley sat at an empty table, unwrapping his food and taking a massive bite, smearing a bit of mayo on his cheek that he poked his tongue out in a subtle attempt to lick off.

He pulled his schedule out of his bag, scanning the sheet to see what classroom he had to be in for the next two hours. 'Engineering --- Room 398B' was written in bold, the boy felt his tense shoulders relax a bit. He had homeroom after that, he perked up knowing he was able to finish off at least half the days of his school weeks with a subject that came easy to him. 

-2:45 PM-

Peter climbed into the backseat of the Lincoln, tossing his bad haphazardly on the floor. 

"How was the first day, kid?" Happy glanced at him in the rearview mirror upon pulling away from the curb. 

"Fine. Tiring." Peter shrugged, laying his head against the window. 

"I bet." The man hummed, looking back at the road. "How do you feel about burritos tonight?"

Peter grimaced, "I dunno if I feel up to it," he shrugged not-commidally. Happy just sighed in response.

This was a frequent problem in the boys past, he often skipped meals and refused snacks seemingly randomly. The boy swore it wasnt to lose weight 'or anything like that'. Tony chalked it up to anxiety based on Peter usually complaining that his stomach hurt on the occasions he would refuse food.

"Are you sure school was okay? Nothing interesting happened?" Happy pried, trying to make eye contact in the rearview mirror. 

"Yes. I promise nothing happened. I'm just not hungry." The boy snapped, glaring past his reflection into the trees whizzing by. 

The man was silent for a moment, "You miss your dad?" He braced himself for Peter to possibly blow up at him. It wasnt a common thing usually but as of late the boy had been weirdly irritable. Tony said it was just puberty, Happy figured something more.

Peter felt his eyes start to water and he groaned, knowing he was caught. "I just dont see why he had go choose today of all days to stay at Steve's house. It's a tradition by now that on the first day of school me and dad always go to that gelato place - ever since pre school. Its fu-fricking stupid that Steve's kid gets both of them while im- I'm stuck by myself." Peter's voice was cracking and wobbling, trying to hold back tears. God he felt so stupid for crying over this.

Happy grimaced, "I know kid. I'm sorry, it's not fair." He shook his head, looking back to the road, "I know I'm not your dad, but for what it's worth I'm willing to swing by Sonic? Slushies?"

Peter granted the man a small smile for his efforts, "Sure. I'm sorry, I didnt mean to imply you're not important its just-" 

"Kid don't even start, I get it. I'd be floored if my dad pulled this crap. I think Tony probably just- just didnt realize how much it meant to you." The man was scripting out an angry text to the kids dad to send once they got home. He pulled into the lot and turned back to face the kid, "now what do you want? I'll let you get add ins if you promise not to tell your dad we stopped here."

Peter grinned, "Cherry and nerds, please. It's a stupid rule anyway. I'm in highschool now, I don't see why I'm not allowed processed stuff still. Its embarrassing to take lunch to school. No one else does." 

"Yeah well," Happy pulled forward into a slot, whipping out his phone to put in a mobile order, "not everyone is Tony Starks only child. Maybe he'll lax up a bit once Harley and Steve move in."

Peter perked up, "Harley? Did he move from Tennessee?" 

"Hm? Yeah I think so. Somewhere in that general nowhere-ness."

"I think I met him today, he was in my first period. He looks mean." Peter muttered, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Kid, everyone likes you." Happy rolled his eyes.

"That's what Ned said too," Peter glared at the floor, "but Flash and his friends don't like me. I'm not sure if MJ likes me or not, honestly." He listed off, looking back out the window to watch as a girl trotted by with another car's order.

"Well Flash is a dick. So are his friends." Happy replied, being familiar with the name by now. "Steve likes you, I dont see why his kid wouldnt."

"I didnt even know Steve had a kid until like May. Dad said he had been living with his mom, Steve wasnt even involved up until now." He stated, "knowing my luck hes gonna be just like Flash." 

"I dunno, Steve seems pretty old-fashioned. I doubt he'd let the kid get away with being rude to you and I'm sure his mom was probably the same way."

"Dad isnt like that though and him and Steve get along perfectly." Peter blushed, remembering a distant fight that happened between Steve and Tony when Steve half-jokingly threatened to smack Peter with a ruler for taking the cherry off of the mans brownie at Applebees. "You really think he'd hit his kid?"

"I dunno. I'm not gonna be the reason you get scared of the guy and I'm not the one who knows enough about him to tell you regardless." Happy stretched back to hand the kid his slushie, placing his own in the cup holder next to him. "Even so, I doubt Tony would let it go on once they move in. If with Harley, then definatly not with you."

"I guess, yeah." Peter mumbled, pulling his phone out of his backpack. He opened snapchat, taking a picture of the slushie cup to send streaks to people. He's 12, sue him. "I just don't want them to fight about it again. Dad was all jumpy for like a week after that whole fiasco."

"Well you know your grandpa wasn't the best to your dad. I wouldnt be surprised if he was scared to put you in harm's way at all." Happy pulled into the underground parking garage, turning back around to face the younger boy and shaking his finger at him, "Remember, no telling Tony. I dont need him threatening to make me a valet like he did last time you snitched on me."

"How many times do you want me to appologize for that!" Peter threw his head back before opening the car door, picking his bag up off the floor and letting the car door slam behind him, "I told you it slipped out, I was just trying to convince him that I wouldnt die if we went to Dairy Queen instead of some Amish ice cream place in the middle of nowhere." 

-3:05 PM-  
Tony was perched up at the center island at his boyfriend's apartment, waiting for him to come home with his kid. He was scrolling through Twitter half heartedly as he waited for the Pizza Hut Steve ordered before he left to be delivered.

Suddenly the door opened, bouncing back off the rubber stopped on the wall hard enough to make Tony jump. 

"Dad please, I promise I'll be home early tomorrow! I'm really wanting to make friends here." The blond glared defiantly at his father, his tone nearing whiney.

"No. For the last time you're not going out tonight. We ordered dinner already, Tony is staying over. You can go next time." Steve responded, his own tone making it clear hed probably repeated the statement a hundred times now. 

"What if there is no next time huh? You want me to risk being a loser because you want to pretend we're some big happy family? Pretend everything is okay?" Harley cried, his eyes starting to sting. 

"Now is not the time for a temper tantrum kid." Steve rubbed his temple, giving his son a pointed look. 

"Whatever. Fuck, I'll be in my room." The boy rolled his eyes, storming off down the short hallway. His father began to trail behind him when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt causing him to jump. 

"Hey hot stuff," Tony gave him a worried smile, "What was that about?"

Steve sighed, collapsing into the seat next to him, "I'm sorry you had to see that, baby. That kid is driving me nuts." 

Tony smiled sadly, "You gotta remember hes going through a lot right now. Two moves, meeting his new brother in a couple days, a new school, suddenly being without his mom and sister," Tony listed off, rubbing Steve's shoulder. "Hell I'd probably be acting worse than him in his situation."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Maybe I should get him in counseling after all." Steve rested his head on the cold faux-granite counter top.

"What's the big deal anyway? He wants to go to a friends house I'm assuming?"

"Yeah. Some party, I guess. I dont trust it. Plus I wanted us to have one last family night before he meets Peter. I want to solidify for him that hes not getting replaced."

"Babe no offense but I doubt hes worried. He went eleven years without either of you knowing the other existed. Let the kid branch out a bit, maybe itll do him some good to meet some people." Tony kissed his boyfriends neck, biting gently on his ear lobe, pulling a shiver from the other man. "Besides, that gives us the whoooole place to ourselves." Tony smirked.

"God as tempting as that sounds I already told the kid no. I dont want him to think he can get his way by throwing a temper tantrum." Steve sighed, planting a kiss on the shorter man's forehead. 

-5:45 PM- 

"Hey Flash? Yeah I'm out infront of that sushi place, are you almost here?" Harley shivered, pulling his hood closer to him. It was only August but the temperature was getting cold a lot faster than it did back home. "Yeah, I brought it. You said your pool is inside right? Good- god I think my nipples would freeze off if it wasn't," he laughed tensely, smiling as the teal Jaguar pulled up next to him. He climbed in the back seat, placing his bag between his knees on the floor.

"So sneaking out already, huh?" Flash laughed, "What time you want us to drop you at your house?" 

"Crap, probably like two or three," the blond rubbed his hands together, his teeth still chattering. 

"Alright let's get a head start then," Flash pulled a small baggie out of his sweatshirt pocket, making Harleys eyes widen. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked cautiously, trying to see what was in the bag but Flash had his hands wrapped around the contents, shielding them from view.

"Just a little something I snagged off my cousin. This is a highschool party after all, we arnt kids anymore." Flash opened his hand, revealing little colorful candy-looking things. If he didnt know otherwise Harley would assume they were no more than cheap pendants off of a candy bracelet. "What, dont you trust me?" Flash slumped, almost looking hurt. 

Harley sighed, looking down at his calloused hands, rubbing his knuckles between his finger tips.

Its one thing to sneak out, sure. But taking random not-candy from a kid he just met while sneaking out? Sure hes smoked pot before, drank a little, but that was with the friends he grew up with, freinds he'd take a bullet for and knew would do the same for him. 

But what if that's what this will lead to? Maybe that's all it will take, just one pill and he will gain this kids favor. One pill one time and never again. 

Harley sighed, opening his palm toward the other boy who grinned victoriously, depositing a little smiley face into the outstretched hand. 

"Alright, just swallow it like a pill. By the time we get to my house you should be feeling it." Flash seemed almost giddy. Did he already take something? His pupils didnt look blown or anything but he definatly wasnt acting normal. Maybe he was drunk?

Harley looked at the pill, flipping it over in his fingers before sighing and dry swallowing it, grimacing and shuddering at the taste. He looked back to Flash who shoved him playfully and the blond laughed in return, shaking his head. What was he so worried about anyway? He had no reason not to trust Flash.

-8:02 PM-  
Peter sighed, flopping back onto his bed, turning his head ever so slightly to gaze at his bed side table - or more specifically at the martinique pinktoe climbing up a piece of cork bark in her little vivarium. 

"Karen, do you think he'll call to say goodnight? Or did he forget." He addressed her, watching as she paused, almost as if processing the question, before stretching her fangs out, "You always know just what to say." He muttered sarcastically, turning his head to look up at the plastic stars and planets that littered his ceiling. 

Just then his phone started buzzing, startling Peter out of his head. He sat up, grabbing at his phone and swiping to accept the call. 

"Hey, dad!" He squeaked, finally getting to talk to him for the first time that day.

"Hey Petey. How was school?" His father whispered. Peter heard shuffling in the background before a door shutting.

"It was good, I have two classes on A days with Ned and I think I think I have first period with Steve's kid." Peter reported, smiling to himself.

"Hey that's good," Tony spoke at a normal volume now, "Listen bud, I'm real sorry I wasnt there today. I feel really bad. I promise you we can go do our gelato thing tomorrow okay? Just you and me."

"Hey it's okay, I get it, dont worry about it. That sounds good, maybe we can go to that taco truck too?" Peter suggested, biting the tip of his tongue. 

Tong laughed warmly, "Maybe. It's almost your bed time bud, I just wanted to check in and say goodnight. Make sure you get to sleep soon okay?"

The younger boy deflated a bit at that. Heck he just started talking to him a few minutes ago, "Yeah. Okay, goodnight, dad." 

"Night Underoos, sleep tight bug. Love you."

Peter rolled his eyes, "love you too. Sleep tight." He hung up before Tony had a chance to respond. He felt his eyes stinging for like the thousandth time that day. He rolled over to face his pet once again, "He doesnt even need me anymore does he?" Peter spoke into the silence of his room. Happy had gone home probably ten minutes ago and the loneliness was suffocating him. Maybe he should stay up tonight out of spite…

Peter yawned, feeling his eyes drift shut moments before his dads AI shut off the overhead light to the boys room, throwing the boy into further darkness.

-10:52 PM-

Harleys head was throbbing in the best way possible. He was cross faded on like three or four substances by now, he honestly stopped paying attention after Nick packed a third bowl to pass around the circle in the corner of Flash's livingroom.

The base pounded in his eardrums but he couldn't really hear it, he swore he could feel his blood pumping throughout every inch of his body. 

The boy jolted, suddenly realizing he was soaking wet before remembering he was chest deep in a hot tub, making him burst into giggles. Flash grinned at him, poking the other boy in his ribs with his knuckles. "You trippin balls Harls?"

"Nah totally not I'm like- so sober. Major sober." Harley drawled, his accent lacing his words without the restraint he normally forces into it.

"Bullcrap your pupils are like the size of mars right now dude," Flash shorted, finding himself up in Harleys face before he realized what he was doing.

Harley jolted back in return. He felt the boys breath on his cheek and felt his body reacting in response, his smile dropping immidiently as did Flash's.

Flash leaned in, pressing his lips to the other boys and closing his eyes. Harley tended uo upon impact but quickly melted into the action, running his hands up through the other boys hair, feeling the peach fuzz on their upper lips clash against eachother. The room pulsed around them, he couldn't hear the music anymore but he could feel every pump every base every lyric in his bones. 

The world quickly came crashing back into focus when Harley felt a hand down the front of his trunks, roughly shoving the other boy back upon realization. He sobered quickly, getting up out of the water before anyone in it could see how his face was bright red and he was holding his breath to stave off the panicked crying his body felt was not-so appropriate at the moment. 

"I-I have to go. Now." Harley grabbed his bag, continuously dripping water along the hardwood floor as he all but ran out of the house with Flash hot on his tail.

"Harley wait! I'm sorry I didnt mean it, I swear to god its just- the drugs and stuff I promise. I'm not like that." The other boy rushed out, grabbing onto Harleys shoulder who only ripped away in response. 

Harley felt himself trembling though he couldn't explain why if his life depended on it. "I'll see you Monday- I- I have to go." He said without turning back.

"Dude we are like twenty miles from your house, let me drive you. Please, I cant let you walk home this late." Flash begged, his voice still tinged in panic.

"Fine," the blond sighed, "Fine okay whatever. That's it, straight to my apartment."

"Yes I swear straight there." Flash nodded, "let me go grab the keys- I'll be right back. Dont move."

Harley nodded, still not turning to face the other boy. He sat on the steps of the porch. Distantly he knew it was nearing ten degrees but he couldn't really feel it aside from a slight tingling on his wet skin. This was such a massive mistake he should've just said home. How fucking stupid did he have to be. This wasn't him, if his dad didnt have to be such a-

"Okay, let's go." Flash mumbled quietly, gently kicking Harleys hip. 

Harley nodded, standing to follow Flash to a white Convertable, the boy not bothering to try and identify what make or model it was aside from that. He hopped over the door into the passenger seat, his shorts making a wet slapping sound against the leather though he couldnt bring himself to care. Flash circled to the other side of the car, silently sliding into the drivers seat and starting the engine.

After about ten minutes Flash spoke up, still staring at the dark road infront of them, "Listen, I really am sorry. I just-"

"Shup up. I dont care just- fuck just dont talk." Harley tried not to whimper. He was so mad, so scared. Scmad? There was probably a better word for it but he couldnt exactly think straight at the moment. No pun intended.

Flash nodded remaining silent until he was able to pull up infront of the apartment complex. Harley got out silently, circling around the side of the building to slip back into his bedroom window effortlessly. 

So much for a new beginning.


	2. Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really only been 5 months? It feels a lot longer than that. I’m sorry for the incredibly spaced out update, I started my first year at college and high key want to kill myself but it’s COOL it’s FINE. Anyway I’d love feedback and I’m hoping to update more frequently of course. Again, I’m sorry and I appreciate the comments that have been left during my absence!
> 
> How do y’all feel about Harleys character? Any ideas or thoughts about anything to do with him?

Steve awoke at roughly 4 am. He looked over to the man sleeping next to him and picked up his phone- suddenly blinded by the light. As Steve was about to roll back over he heard the choking and spluttering coming from down the hall - assuming that must've been what woke him up the man sighed, rubbing his hands aggressively down his face in a useless attempt to wake himself up. He was debating just going back to bed and dealing with it in the morning when Tony started to stir next to him, propping himself up and looking around the dark room.

"Its just Harley, he must be sick." Steve mumbled, sighing as he pushed himself up. "go back to bed, I'll be right back." 

Tony nodded, laying back on his side and hogging the blanket around his slim form.

Steve padded silently into the hallway, looking towards the bathroom. The door was ajar and the light was on, he could hear a faint sobbing echoing from the room. The man set off down the hallway, creaking the door open gently only to get hit with the smell of vomit and vodka. 

He sighed again, getting down next to his kid to help him up. The boy was crying and from the looks of him he seemed to have been crying for quite awhile. Steve rubbed his back gently, pulled him up as if he weighed nothing and propped him up on his hip to carry him back to bed. 

Harley buried his face in his father's neck. Seeking the comfort the weight and smell provided him. 

Steve picked up a small trash can out of the linen closet, holding the teenager close to prevent him from getting dropped as he bent down.

He laid the boy down in the teens own bed, grabbing the stuffed dog at the end of his bed and pushing it into his arms. He wiped his kids sweaty forehead with his palm and carded his fingers through the boy's sweat soaked hair. "We can talk about this in the morning kiddo. Try to get some sleep. The garbage can is right next to your bed."

Harley nodded, shoving his face into the soft fur of the dog, pulling the blanket up around his shivering shoulders. "M' sorry. Please dont be mad." 

Steve smiled a little bit, knocking their foreheads together gently. "I'm not mad buddy. Just get some sleep."

\--

The next time Steve woke up Tony was, surprisingly, already out of bed. Harley was still tucked in tightly but the garbage can Steve supplied was about half full of a smell Tony was all too familiar with. 

Steve dumped the garbage can down the toilet and rinsed it out before returning it to his kids room and closing the door, going out to meet his boyfriend of three years in the living room. He laid across the couch, his head in the shorter mans lap and his arms loosely hanging off of Tony's neck. 

"What would you do if Peter came home hungover?" Steve sighed. 

Tony laughed, "I'm hoping I don't need to deal with that for awhile, if I'm honest." He laid a kiss on the blond's forehead, "Did Harley go to that party after all?"

"God that must be it," Steve groaned, clamping his eyes shut in annoyance. "I've been trying to figure out where the little shit found liquor. He must've snuck out after we went to bed."

"I dunno Steve. On one hand the kid is fourteen, hes probably having trouble coping with everything. Hell I mean the kid lost his mom and his sister, found out he had a father, he moved half way across the country and hes about to move in with two other strangers on top of it? I'd probably drink too, hell I started doing a lot worse for a lot less before Peter came around." Steve glared up at him, Tony quirked an eyebrow in response, "On the other hand though he needs to know that there will be rules here. Especially since hes going to be seen by the media as my child - we dont need another little party animal being associated with the Stark name." 

"I'm really considering getting Harley therapy but hes completely against the idea. I don't want to pay $40 an hour just for him to glare at the wall the whole time."

"You keep forgetting you have practically an unlimited amount of money now, bub. Besides, therapists have a way of getting you to talk. I got Peter in therapy after his mom's OD and I think it helped a lot."

Steve huffed a short laugh, "Alright. I'll see if I can find someone. What do I do in the meantime though?"

"Well if I'm honest, going by the smell of the bathroom this morning I think the kid is being punished enough."

On cue Harley shuffled out of his bedroom, his comforter draped over his shoulders like an old hags cloak. He flopped down on the couch next to Tony.

"Sup party animal?" Steve grinned, looping an arm behind his back to poke his side.

Harley grunted and flinched away in response, "I'll puke on you. Don't tempt me." 

"You hungry bud? I figured we could go out to breakfast before I gotta get back to my own kiddo." Tony suggested.

Harley smiled, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, "Yeah. I'm starving. I dunno if I could keep anything down though." 

"Coffee and white rice for the punk, bacon and eggs for the bachelors." Tony announced affirmatively, only to be met with a swift jab in the ribs from sed second bachelor.

\--

"Dad!" Peter leapt into his father's arms, Tony hugged his boy closely as he hung on like a koala bear. "I missed you so so much! Can we go get gelato now?" 

Tony laughed, pressing a quick kiss to the top of the kids head. "They dont open for another hour kiddo. Have you eaten lunch yet?" 

"Yeah Happy made waffles and watermelon with syrup." Peter got down, hugging himself close to dads side. 

"Well how about we watch a movie and then we can go? I figured we could stop by that pet store you like too and you could get something for your spider." Tony smiled down at his kid as his big brown eyes lit up.

"Yeah I wanna get her some silkworms before she starts burmating, maybe I can get her some new substrate too so she can go down in a nice fresh bed." Peter nodded as his father stared back blankly - but with an encouraging smile gracing his features nonetheless. Tony has always been gifted at engineering, Peter had a knack for chemistry and biology from a young age. Tony completely blames Bruce's influence on swaying his childs specialty. Even though Tony might not completely understand his son's love for All-Things-Creepy he'll be damned if his son feels like he has no one supporting his passions.

"You think she will be going down soon? She didn't go to sleep until October last year?" 

"Yeah shes just acting kinda slow and shes making a little web tunnel n' that usually means they're gonna go into burmation soon. If she doesnt eat the silkworms I can probably just keep them and breed them for when she wakes up." 

Tony nodded, pulling Peter's homework from the previous night off of the center island to half-ass check it over, having full confidence in his son's abilities but wanting to make sure hes not slipping nonetheless. "So how are you feeling about tomorrow? You nervous at all?" 

Peter tensed noticeably, wringing the bottom of his shirt in his hands, "Not really. Kind of. I think I met him already, a boy in my first hour has the same name as him and if that is him I feel like he already doesnt like me. He was like- glaring at me?"

The father was careful not to show a reaction, still pretending to scan over the penciled in answers, "Pete, everyone loves you. Maybe he was just wondering why a toddler was in his classroom." Tony quirked a smile, registering his pre teen openly gawking at him in his peripheral. 

"If I'm a toddler that makes you an old man." Peter tilted his head coyly and Tony gasped dramatically.

"Alright that's it, come here!" Tony flung the paper onto the counter and charged his son who squealed in return, he picked the boy up and threw him onto the couch, tickling his son until he was red in the face, worries pushed to the back of his mind.

'At least he's still easy to distract. Maybe I should text Steve tonight, just to make sure everything's really alright.' Tony pondered silently.

\--

Steve sat across from his newly un-estranged son, scrambled eggs and pancakes infront of both men at 7:00 pm. 

"So, what have we learned today?" Steve chided playfully, waving his fork at the younger boy. 

"Dont mix substances. Dont walk more than 4 miles below freezing. Dont overdo it with the alcohol." Harley muttered, stirring the eggs around distractedly.

Steve suppressed a smirk, "All valid points, most of which would have been avoided if you didnt sneak out. You know I have no problem with you drinking as long as it's at home so why did you go after I told you not to?" 

Harley hunched his shoulders. He loved his mom he really did but he was completely unused to talking it out after getting in trouble, he knew he would especially not come out of a situation like hed gotten himself into this time unscathed if he was still living with his mom. Somehow admitting his childish thought process seemed worse. "I dont know…"

"Yeah not gonna cut it kiddo. I need an explanation I think you owe me that much."

Harley rolled his eyes, propping his heavy head into his palm, elbow resting up on the table. "I'm trying to make friends. I thought this kid would decide I wasn't worth being friends with if I couldn't go to his party."

"Were your friends in Tennessee like that?"

"No but this is different. I've never had the opportunity to get in with the popular crowd and I didn't want to miss my chance." Harley mumbled, avoiding his father's gaze. “Besides, this isn’t some corn field in the middle of nowhere.”

He knew it was stupid, his dad knew it was stupid, hell his friends back home would call him stupid had they known.

"And did it work? Are you and this kid best buddies now?"

Harley felt his face heat up. He forced a chunk of egg into his mouth. "No." 

"Are you going to do something this stupid again? I know you're not a dumb kid and I'm really hoping this was just a lapse in judgment." 

"It was. It wont happen again." 

Steve nodded, "Alright. Good talk. I dont think this needs to be discussed any further then. Finish up and go get ready for bed, you can either clean your room tonight or tomorrow morning but its gotta get cleaned up before we leave to Tony's house."

Harley sighed but nodded, popping another bite of egg into his mouth.

“Aside from the popular crowd you’ve become so fascinated with, have you met anyone interesting at school?” 

“Not really. Everyone seems pretty off-put, I’m sure at a school like this everyone has been together since like preschool.” Harley laid back on the couch, laughing to himself, “Actually there was this one kid. He had this weird preppy name and he was like six it was so weird. Being that young in a school like this he’s gotta be a kiss-ass.”

“Hey, language.” Steve thought for a minute, “You were just talking about wanting to fit in and you think it’s okay to make assumptions on another kid like that?”

Harley blushed, surprised at his father's directness, “I’m not being mean I’m just saying. You asked.”

—

‘Peter mentioned he thinks Harley is in one of his classes, has he said anything?’

Steve’s phone dinged close to two am, startling him out of his almost-sleep trance. He looked over, not the least bit surprised that Tony was still up at this time of night.

‘I don’t know. Now that you mention it he talked about this one super young looking kid in his class but I figured he was just being a dick.’

‘Lmfao I wasn’t expecting you to be up this late Boy-Wonder’ Steve rolled his eyes, ‘Y do u think he was being a dick tho?’ 

‘He called the kid a kiss-a** for being in a gifted highschool so young.’

‘God I hope he wasn’t talking abt peter, kid said he was scared that harley already didn’t like him’ 

‘I’ll talk to Harley in the morning before we leave. Try to get some sleep love, we have a long day tomorrow.’

‘;) ;*’

—

“Are you nervous Peach?”

“Will you not call me that infront of him when we get there. It’s super lame.”

Harley woke up in a pissy mood of today of all days of course. Steve has picked up on his Moods usually being tied to his anxiety picking up - his mom's funeral, the flight, the first day of school, certainly he’d have more examples if he knew the kid existed before a year ago. 

“You’re my Peachy Keener though, I can’t just not call you that. I’ve got 14 years of embarrassment to catch up on.” Steve replied unbothered, pulling into the driveway and parking the car before turning to look at his son. “Be nice okay? You don’t need to be happy, you’re allowed to feel stressed out but it’s not fair to project your feelings onto other people. Try to give him a chance, I know you love Tony even if you won’t admit it and Peter is just like Tony in all the good ways.”

Harley rolled his eyes, “I’ll be nice if he’s not a dick to me first.”

“I’ll take that as an ‘Of course dad, why would you even think I’d not be nice to your fiancé’s son dad, so thank you.” Steve deadpanned.

“And you wonder where the kid gets his sarcasm from,” Tony laughed as he climbed into the backseat, “Peter’s on his way, he’s a lot more stressed than he’s letting on I think.” 

“I can imagine,” Steve smiled to himself. 

Truthfully the two dads were possibly more anxious about how the interaction would go than their children were. Peter had always been a sensitive kid but was raised to be much more open about his emotions than Harley was. Harley deflected by default, if he was upset he’d make you upset in order to protect himself. It was like a match made in hell. Steve knew and understood that if Peter wouldn’t be happy in a situation then Tony would absolutely not force him into it - no matter if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. Their entire relationship rested on the shoulders of their children but they wanted to keep that knowledge from the kids as much as possible.

Steve had known Peter for longer than Steve had known his own biological son, Steve thought of Peter as his own child and at this point couldn’t imagine leaving his family behind. Tony took Harley in as his own instantly upon meeting the boy but Peter had come first in everything in Tony’s life up to this point and that wouldn’t change anytime soon. Nobody - especially Steve - could fault him for that.

Harley's attention was drawn to the small skinny boy trotting down the steps, his eyes glued to the sidewalk beneath him. He instantly recognized him from his class the other day and he shot a hesitant glance to the man next to him.

Peter opened the back door opposite to his dad and clambered in like a baby deer, forever grateful he could at least sit next to his dad rather than the new boy he was already admittedly scared of.

“Peter this is Harley. Harley, Peter.” 

Peter grimaced up at the older boy, attempting but just falling short of a smile. 

Harley bowed his head in acknowledgement, his mind silently racing.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in months so im sorry if this first chapter is a little sloppy while i get back into the feel of things.


End file.
